


TCEST - Adore You

by CeruleanBound



Series: Leo/Mikey Oneshots [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, TMNT, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest, Turtles, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairings: Leo & Mikey<br/>Summary: Leo adores his mate<br/>Turtles’ Ages: Leo – 24, Mikey – 21<br/>Author's Note: Turtles are not biologically related<br/>I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Adore You

Leonardo’s and Michelangelo’s bedroom door burst open and the two mutants stumbled in, lip-locked and hands roaming over feverish green skin. The younger turtle was clinging to the older koala-style with his legs wrapped firmly around Leonardo’s shell and his arms looped around his neck, playing with his mask tails as they kissed. The leaf green turtle groaned into the kiss, tightening his grip on the smaller and kicked the door shut. He fumbled for a few seconds with the lock without turning around, too captivated by the smaller turtle in his arms.

 

He didn’t bother turning on the light; Leonardo kept their room miraculously tidy, so he didn’t need to worry about tripping over anything as he made his way to their bed. Michelangelo whined in protest when Leonardo dropped him on the mattress and moved away. The sea green mutant squinted into the dark room to see if he could figure out where his mate had gone, but before his eyes had time to adjust, he heard a match hiss to life and saw the flame illuminating Leonardo’s face.

 

In the moment before the ninja leader moved the match to the candle wick, Michelangelo saw a glimpse of the lusting smile spread across his mate’s lips. He quivered with anticipation and churred when the older turtle rejoined him, after setting the candle on his nightstand. Even though they had a lamp, Leonardo preferred making love by candlelight because the room was still mostly dark but allowed for shadows to dance on the walls as they entertained their sexual fantasies. Thanks to the candle, he could clearly see the desire written across the orange ninja’s face as he bit his lip and waited for Leonardo to make his next move.

 

Leonardo knelt on the floor at the end of the bed and leaned over Michelangelo’s plastron. Never breaking their eye contact, he licked a long wet swipe across his mate’s lower plates and teased the rapidly parting slit that housed his lover’s hardening length. Michelangelo moaned loudly, pupils dilated, and chewed his lip when the older turtle attached his mouth to the soft cartilage pouch and sucked until the sensitive organ released and tumbled into his waiting mouth. A pleasured trill sounded from the sea green mutant when his cock was swallowed so quickly. As the blue banded ninja swirled his tongue around the head of Michelangelo’s thick girth, he massaged his mate’s thighs, enjoying the churrs and moans spilling forth from the smaller turtle he was pleasuring.

 

“Ah, ah … ngh, Leo!” Michelangelo grunted, turning his head side to side as he tried to resist thrusting his hips up to seek more of the wonderful heat encompassing his pulsing cock.

 

Leonardo pulled his mouth away from the slicked organ and stroked the length with his hand, rubbing the pearling precome around with his first finger as he did so. He loved watching Michelangelo writhing on the mattress beneath him. It filled him with a feeling of power in knowing he was the one making his mate feel this good. The older turtle grinned to himself and attached his mouth to the right thigh he’d been massaging and suckled the sea green skin until a large red hickey raised. The sound of Michelangelo’s needy churring coupled with the scent of arousal permeating the room caused Leonardo’s own hardened member to drop down and he moaned. Despite his desire to stroke himself, he ignored his erection, focused only on satisfying his lover before he sought his own release.

 

Several minutes later, Michelangelo clamped his eyes shut and cried, “Close! Close! I’m so close Leo… ngh, don’t stop!”

 

Leonardo’s lips curled proudly and he trailed his mouth away from the thighs he marked multiple times and descended upon the twitching cock he was still pumping. He kept his eyes locked on his love’s face as he bobbed up and down, taking as much of his mate’s length as he could without choking. He loved watching the many emotions flitting across his mate’s face as he drew closer to orgasm. It wasn’t long after that that Michelangelo tipped over the edge with a cry, his release flooded the older mutant’s mouth. The blue ninja happily drank down all that his mate had to give, continuing to stroke his softening length until he’d milked all of the orange ninja’s essence.

 

Leonardo moaned contentedly and then planted a kiss on each and every hickey and bite he’d left behind on Michelangelo’s legs which were still trembling with the intensity of his orgasm. Michelangelo panted heavily and groped blindly for his mate’s hand, not caring to open his eyes. Leonardo’s hand found his and squeezed it. With their fingers intertwined, the older turtle got to his feet and climbed into the bed with his mate, laying down on top of him and pinning him to the sheets.

 

Feeling the katana wielder’s hard, thick and leaking girth pressed against his plastron made the nunchuck master’s cock twitch and he figured it wouldn’t be long until he was ready to go again. He reveled in knowing how aroused he made the ninja leader and couldn’t wait until that same hard length would penetrate him. His fantasies were interrupted when Leonardo’s lips found his and he initiated a passionate kiss. During their kiss the topping turtle started grinding against the younger turtle beneath him, their erections sliding against each other. Leonardo moaned from the delicious friction their plastrons created against his trapped cock and rubbed harder, relishing in the pride he felt when Michelangelo’s own organ started hardening again.

 

“Mikey, I love you so much,” Leonardo groaned and dragged his lips along the younger turtle’s jaw and attached them to his neck, planning to mark that area as well.

 

Michelangelo churred in response and panted, “Ditto, dude!”

 

Leonardo grinned into his neck, inhaling the tantalizing scent as he did so and sucking insistently. The scent of Michelangelo’s arousal somehow made his already impossibly hard cock feel harder. With a groan, the ninja leader grabbed for the lube next to the flickering candle and uncapped the tube. He squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and then moved off his smaller mate.

 

Michelangelo spread his legs invitingly and moaned when Leonardo traced his puckered entrance with cold slicked fingers. The blue clad ninja carefully inserted one finger and pressed in, coating the lubricant along the inner walls. The younger turtle churred as he was deliciously breached and pressed against his mate’s finger to take more of the thick digit into his ass.

 

Leonardo pumped him firstly with one finger then added a second. From the constant stimulation and heady scent Leonardo was giving off, it wasn't a surprise when Michelangelo’s cock was standing proudly again, leaking and begging to be touched – or licked – by his lover. With his fingers still busy stretching, the leaf green mutant leaned forward and licked the bulbous head of his mate’s cock to distract him from any discomfort experienced during the prepping. Michelangelo’s eyes closed and he mewled in pleasure. Leonardo continued licking the bloated organ as he scissored his fingers inside his mate.

 

“Leo please! I need you now!” Michelangelo gasped impatiently when his prostate was struck.

 

Leonardo pressed one last kiss to his mate’s cock and then slicked up his own. He lined up and carefully pressed into the tight heat. They churred in unison, panting slightly and staring into each other’s eyes as Leo pushed deeper inside. Leonardo’s breath caught in his throat as he gazed at his mate who was looking back at him with hooded eyes which were dark blue from arousal and filled with love and trust for the turtle leaning over him. He loved seeing Michelangelo this way – in a way nobody else would ever see him.

 

“God Mikey, you feel amazing,” The katana master praised and grabbed his mate’s erection again.

 

Michelangelo thrust his hips forward to let his mate know he could start moving. Leonardo smiled in relief and pulled his cock out almost all the way before slowly pushing back into his mate’s lovely ass. The younger turtle moaned loudly as he was filled completely; he could already tell by the way his mate was thrusting that Leonardo planned on making love to him slowly. The older turtle tipped his hips slightly and made sure to hit his mate’s prostate, coiling and uncoiling his hips against him leisurely. He continued stroking Michelangelo’s cock in tandem with his thrusting.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Leonardo moaned, unable to take his eyes off of the turtle beneath him, “So perfect.”

 

“Mmmhmmm, Leo.”

 

“I adore you, Mikey,” Leonardo professed and leaned forward so he could press their beaks together.

 

Leonardo swallowed all of his mate’s moans, mewls and churrs with the kiss as he moved inside him. He still hadn’t relented the slow pace he’d set, but it was becoming more of a challenge not to speed up when his body ached for release. Despite his growing need, he wasn’t done showering his mate with affection yet and he wanted their love making to last as long as possible before the inevitable occurred. After their kiss ended, the blue ninja trailed his lips back to his mate’s neck. He licked the salty skin with long sweeping strokes that made the smaller turtle giggle and then nipped at his pulse point, eliciting a needy groan from the smaller.

 

“You feel so amazing,” Leonardo commented with closed eyes.

 

Michelangelo responded by thrusting his hips to meet Leonardo’s push and successfully threw off the leader’s pace. Leonardo moaned loudly and chewed his lip, leaning his forehead against Michelangelo’s shoulder and finally giving in and speeding up their love making. Michelangelo cried out every time his prostate was hit and dug his fingers into his mate’s shoulder. Leonardo grinned and thrust harder, faster, also speeding up stroking the younger turtle’s cock with the new change of pace. Michelangelo shouted his mate’s name over and over again, hands twisted in the sheets of their bed and scrunched his eyes shut tightly.

 

“Ah, ah, ah Leo!” Michelangelo shouted and with one hand wrapped his fingers in his mate’s mask tails and steered his head back towards him for another sensual kiss.

           

“Mmmhmm, Mikey,” Leonardo moaned as their tongues battled and he swirled his first finger around the head of his mate’s cock that was bouncing between them to spread the drooling precome so his hand slid over the throbbing organ easier.

           

“L ~ Leo!” Michelangelo cried out, “I’m gonna – gonna –”

           

“Yes, yes! Cum for me, Mikey,” Leonardo requested and roughly slammed into the lovely ass beneath him.

           

Michelangelo let out a loud cry as he orgasmed for the second time that night, painting his plastron and Leonardo’s hand with his milky seed. Leonardo smiled proudly as he stared at the now dazed expression resting on his mate’s face. Two thrusts later and he too found his release, shouting his mate’s name and pushing as deeply as he could go to fill up his younger lover.

           

The two spent turtles panted and stared at each other. Leonardo smiled tiredly and pulled his softened cock out of his mate so he could lay down beside him. Michelangelo lazily groped for a towel in the drawer of his nightstand to clean himself off with. The moment his plastron was dried and Leonardo had his carapace on the sheets, Michelangelo scooted closer to him, curling into his side and sighing contentedly. For a long time they laid in silence just petting each other, enjoying the afterglow of their coupling.

           

“I love you so much, Leo,” The sea green turtle whispered sleepily and nuzzled into the leaf green arm affectionately.

 

Leonardo wrapped the smaller turtle in a tight hug and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head; he hoped Michelangelo knew how much he adored him and never forgot how special he was to the ninja leader, “I love you too, Mikey. Goodnight.”


End file.
